Cartas desde el Polo Sur
by Maraya Greyjoy
Summary: Asami recibe luego de mucho tiempo de espera una respuesta a sus miles de cartas ...
1. Chapter 1

Pov Asami

Hoy ha sido uno de esos días en los que lo único que quieres es llegar a casa y esconderte entre las sabanas, no tengo ánimos ni de comer.

A pasado un 1 año casi desde que Korra se fue, no ha dado mayor señal de vida ni de interesarse por responder a las cartas que le mandamos todos o por lo menos que yo le mando todos los días, lo único que recibo de su parte es un mutismo total se ha cerrado herméticamente a cualquiera que no sea Katara o Kya. Por lo que se o me ha comentado Jinora, Korra come poco no duerme casi nada por las pesadillas que la atormentan y casi no come.

Estoy demasiado preocupada, por ahora lo único que logra distraerme momentáneamente es conducir mi satomovil hasta mi hogar, por lo menos ahora está lleno de personas que me hacen compañía, debo de agradecerle a Mako y Bolin por permitirme alojar a su familia en la finca. Es una casa demasiado grande para que yo viva sola allí y la compañía de tantas personas, sus voces, sus risas; la manera tan cálida con la que me reciben cada vez que llego me llena el alma ¿Así es tener un familia? ¿Cuándo tendré una así para mí? En momentos como este es cuando más extraño a mi madre y la familia que tenía antes de su muerte, la extraño demasiado. La ausencia de Korra no es buena para mi me hace pensar mucho en las personas que he ido perdiendo en el camino, la necesito aquí conmigo a mi lado, extraño su risa, sus bromas todo.

No sé ni cómo he llegado ya a casa, la abuela de Mako parece percibir mi presencia mucho antes de que llegue y me recibe en la puerta.

-Niña, han dejado una carta para ti, está en tu estudio. – voy a admitir que me he ido acostumbrando a que me diga niña, aunque ya no lo sea. Nunca he tenido abuelos me imagino que es una manera afectuosa en la que llaman a los más jóvenes, aunque muy dentro de mí sé que ella ahora me ve como una nieta más y eso me gusta.

-¿Una carta para mí? ¿De quién es abuela? – es la 4 carta que me dice que he recibido en estas últimas dos semanas, pero ninguna es de ella ya estoy acostumbrándome a la idea de que no va a responder.

-La mandan del Polo Sur mi niña , esta sellada , la trajo la hija mayor del maestro Tenzin en la tarde mientras estabas trabajando – una sensación extraña invade mi pecho , esta otra vez renaciendo la esperanza de que tal vez solo tal vez sea una respuesta de ella.

No le doy tiempo a la abuela que se queda de piedra al verme hacer algo no muy propio de mi… Salir pitando así mi estudio hecha un huracán, un par de primos de Mako me ven corriendo; me miran extrañados .Creo que si yo me viera a mí misma corriendo como una loca por el pasillo, subiendo a las escaleras a puro brinco al más puro estilo de Bolin me asustaría también hasta me reprendería por ser tan poco educada pero ¡Que cojones importa! Acabo de recibir una carta de Korra ahora mismo me importan dos pepinos los modales y las maneras de una mujer de sociedad, ¡Vamos me la sudan!

Ok paren todo ahí un segundo ¿desde cuando hablo yo así? Me está haciendo daño tratar tan de cerca con los obreros de la empresa, se me están pegando sus maneras de hablar, si mi padre me escuchara me daría un gran sermón.

Por fin llego y me planto frente a la entrada de mi despacho, parecía que los pasillos eran kilométricamente más grandes de lo que recordaba, bueno no es que yo me ponga a correr en ellos todos los días. Armándome con todo el valor del mundo giro la perilla de la puerta , tengo un poco de temor de irme de nuevo contra una pared y darme cuenta que esa no es una carta de Korra sino una carta de Kya informándonos de las posibles mejorías que está teniendo el avatar por quien me preocupo hace ya un año. Y ahí está ante mis ojos un sobre blanco que parece decirme tómame, léeme qué esperas. Me permito tomarlo entre mis manos para observarlo detenidamente, es un sobre tan blanco y liso sellado con el emblema de la Tribu Agua del Sur; soy presa del pánico cuando lo giro, lo que veo allí es mi nombre con una caligrafía que no es la que siempre leo cuando llega una carta desde el Polo, la letra esta que está en la carta dice "Para Asami Sato" así tal cual algo completamente simple, no quiero abrirla aun por alguna razón que no comprendo.

Suelto sobre mi escritorio la carta como si quemara la siento como si fuera fuego entre mis dedos, necesito pensar. Estuve esperando tanto que me respondiera que ahora que estoy segura que es una carta de ella me espanta la idea de que lo que este escrito allí no me guste para nada que diga algo maso menos como "Asami gracias por escribirme pero necesito mi espacio para pensar, no tengo ni idea cuando vuelva. Por favor no me escribas más" No, no puede escribirme algo así no podría sopórtalo.

No entiendo porque le doy tantas vueltas al asunto Korra es mi amiga, nada más que eso; no tengo porque azotarme contra la pared por una carta de una amiga, al menos que… No Asami no puedes, no es lo correcto, ya dije demasiado en la última carta tal vez la asuste y me esté pidiendo en su repuesta que la deja en paz que ella no siente lo mismo que no me extraña, que no quiere volver.

El corazón se me estruja en el pecho me doy cuenta que es verdad todo lo que puse en esa carta, que la extraño demasiado más de lo que debería y que he rezado para que mejore pronto, que no he podido dormir por pensar en si ella lo hace, que espero que vuelva pronto y que si me necesita solo debe decírmelo y estaré allí en cuestión de minutos. No suena tan grave ¿no? Para mi es demasiado obvio pero para ella tal vez no, solo tengo que coger esa carta de una buena vez y leerla que puedo perder en con eso Korra está al otro lado del mundo tan lejos de mí.

Suficiente leeré esa carta de una buena vez para acabar con esto, valla el sobre parecer contener varias hojas, abrirlo no es lo difícil leerlo será lo complicado, haber empecemos.

Querida Asami:

Soy una persona horrible por no contestarte antes, a decir verdad no soy muy buena escribiendo así que prepárate para varios horrores ortográficos, ya sabes cuándo vas a ser el avatar te preparan para pelear no para escribir así que… no es broma ja!

Bueno el asunto es que no te he respondido antes porque no había nada interesante que contar, fuera de que me he sentido asquerosamente miserable porque no logro aun caminar del todo bien, es demasiado frustrante para alguien como yo no poder moverme de esta maldita silla, quiero caminar Asami extraño correr, brincar de aquí para allá y pasear con Naga. No estoy siendo yo misma aquí atada a esta maldita cosa que no me deja moverme por mi misma ¡LO ODIO! Con todas las fuerzas de mi cuerpo, con todos y cada uno de mis músculos.

No sabes lo horrible que esto es, pero entre tanta oscuridad veo la luz de vez en cuando, no sé si me estoy expresando del todo bien y no tengo ni idea de cómo suene todo eso pero en mi cabeza sonaba diferente, espero que tu si puedas entenderme a la perfección y estoy casi segura que será así.

Esto era tan simple cuando lo pensaba, qué más da hay un océano separándome de tus posibles reacciones… no es que tu reacciones mal si no que, ya me estoy yendo por las ramas de nuevo. Quiero decirte algo tan simple y yo estoy casi segura que me estoy haciendo la cabeza un lio por nada pero es que, no encuentro bien las palabras para expresarlo, sigo dando vueltas en círculos verdad, puedo apostar que te estas riendo en este mismo instante… Bueno allí va, te extraño mucho más de lo que yo pensaba me estaba planteando pedirte que vengas pero no quiero hacerlo, quiero resolver esto por mí misma. No soy quien era Asami de esa Korra que tu conociste no queda ni la mitad, me he roto en tantas partes que aún no termino de reconstruirme de encontrar lo que me falta, tengo miedo hasta de respirar muy fuerte porque siento que voy a caer, quiero volver créeme que si pero no puedo; quisiera escucharte reír pero no creo poder soportar ver tu cara de preocupación cuando me veas. Me preocupa no poder controlarme cuando te tenga frente a mi es que… Sabes que olvida eso último.

No quiero responderle ni a Mako ni a Bolin por que no sabría que decirles, contigo las palabras me salen solas de la boca en este caso se imprimen con más facilidad en el papel y con ellos no se no me salen. Quisiera poder darte un explicación más coherente de él porque pero no la tengo Sami simplemente no la encuentro, dejémoslo en que ellos son muy intensos y me estarán acosando hasta que consigan hacerme volver; como ya te dije no es el momento no aun.

Hay un par de cosas que quiero contarte, Katara me ha dicho muchas cosas que me han dejado descolocada es muy probable que no encuentren una manera de que camine si yo no pongo de mi parte, pero es que están frustrante que no sé qué hacer. Estoy harta de intentar pararme de querer solucionar esto y caer sobre mi cara todos los días es tan jodido todo esto, el dolor no me deja dormir por las noches, las pesadillas mucho menos, me paso la mayoría de días mirando por la ventana tratando de calmarme pero no lo logro, tengo de que nunca más pueda volver a caminar. Extraño tanto sentir la nieve bajo mis pies, la tierra y el mar entre mis dedos; lo necesito Sami necesito ser yo de nuevo. No quiere agobiarte con todo estas cosas pero como te dije contigo hablar es más sencillo.

Te he dicho que te extraño, pues si no lo he hecho lo digo de nuevo TE EXTRAÑO. Por favor no pienses nada solo dime , dile al papel que traes entre las manos que tú también lo heces , no le tomes importancia solo quiero saber que lo haces , necesito verte otra vez pero no así como estoy ahora sino de pie , para poder verte a los ojos sin que tú te inclines , quiero poder llevarte a pasear otra vez en Satomovil por la ciudad es divertido, pero sobre todo quiero abrazarte de nuevo como la última vez que pude hacerlo mientras estaba sobre mis pies no atada a una silla. Hay muchas cosas de las que me he dado cuenta durante este tiempo que estoy lejos de ti pero ya te las diré cuando vuelva a verte.

No quiero aburrirte más con mis problemas, pero antes de dejar de escribirte quiero prometerte algo. Voy a responder a todas y cada una de tus cartas, prométeme que tu responderás esta carta, cada vez que leo una carta tuya es como si me inyectaran fuerzas para hacer las cosas correctamente, Asami porque me da la impresión que estas llorando espero que no sea así, mi intención no es entristecerte con mis cartas anda sonríe, tu sonrisa es una de las cosas que más extraño de Ciudad Republica.

Con todo el cariño que puedo mandar a través de una carta un gran abrazo de perro-oso polar solo para ti.

Korra


	2. Chapter 2

N.A : Si me tomo una parte , un momento para hacer algo romántico , algo que solo un escritor de fanfics puede hacer ... "Princesa este capítulo es para ti , gracias por ser aire para mis pulmones atorados de humo , por ser luz en el faro para ayudar a que mi barco llegue a puerto , porque estuviste allí para darme aliento cuando nadie más lo hizo , por quererme como soy ... Sé que han hecho cosas muchísimo más románticas que dedicarte un capítulo de un fanfics , pero este es mi manera de serlo. No tengo un extenso dominio de palabras, ni escribo como poetas o autores expertos pero esto es lo que me sale, cada pequeña palabra los ambientes o las cosas que se entre dicen en líneas son para ti...

Te quiero mi Lilo"

Días enteros es lo que tengo que esperar para poder tener noticias de Asami, el daño si es que hay uno está hecho, no hay marcha atrás Korra. Mi madre dice que tengo que tener paciencia, claro para ella solo le envié una carta inofensiva y sin importancia; para mí es todo lo contrario significa muchas cosas. Decirle te extraño tan abiertamente me había demandado mucho esfuerzo pero estaba hecho ¿que podría pasar? que no me respondiera era una opción bastante lógica.

Decidí salir de mi habitación para hacer lo que había prometido, centrarme en mi rehabilitación comprometida al 100% con poner de mi parte, mi madre me detuvo a medio camino.

\- A llegado esto de Ciudad Republica, hija es de Asami - me estiro un sobre blanco impoluto con mi nombre en la parte frontal, de puño y letra de Sami - Anda hija tómalo.

Cogí el sobre lo puse sobre mis piernas; me dispuse a empujar la silla de ruedas en la que estaba sentada hacia mi cuarto. Al abrir la carta solo había una pequeña hoja de papel que decía con una caligrafía perfecta algunas frases que quería leer con más detalle.

Korra:

Si lo hago, yo también te extraño mucho. Y si espero que te recuperes pronto, no eres la única que ha descubierto cosas desde que te fuiste, mi corazón está ansioso de verte de nuevo aquí, quiero decirte tantas cosas pero tengo que esperar para decírtelas frente a frente. Me gustaría escribirte más pero debo salir a una reunión con el Presidente Raijo...

Korra hay algo que no puedo esperar para decirte, es necesario que lo sepas, es fundamental para mí para nosotras... Te Quiero.

Asami

Las últimas dos palabras que estaban escritas en ese pedazo de papel era la confirmación de muchas entre ellas esas sensaciones que sentíamos cuando nuestras pieles entraban en contacto, cuando su mano rozaba la mía y suspirábamos sin saber porque.

No dude ni un momento en responderle, era apremiante. Tal vez ella estaba tan ansiosa de mi respuesta como yo de la suya.

Asami:

Te quiero, no le manera filial de la que te quise siempre si no de la manera más romántica que puedes imaginar, esto es nuevo para mí, para ti, para nosotras.

Me encantaría decírtelo a la cara pero siento que si me lo guardo más voy a estallar en pedazos muy pequeños, pero debo confesar dos cosas que pasaron por mi mente. La primera de ellas el rechazo que podía recibir de tu parte al no sentir exactamente lo mismo. La segunda es la realidad a la que me veía enfrentada, seamos sensatos todos alguna vez pensamos que incubar sentimientos por alguien a quien no puedes tocar físicamente es un sinsentido ridículo que se codea con la más grande las fantasías utópicas que podrías imaginar... Pero a mí me importan dos mierdas , lo que siento es tan real como que me llamo Korra y soy el avatar , como que tú eres Asami Sato , una ingeniera y no maestro fuerte , hermosa ; sorprendente.

Lo que digo es cierto Sami te quiero, tal vez yo mal entiendo los te quiero que tú me profesas pero quiero que sepas que no debes de mal entender los míos, los míos son reales, palpables, consientes y sinceros.

Te quiero se podría comprar como quiere el sol a la luna, estamos separadas por una extensión inmensa de mar y tierra pero eso no va a evitar que te quiera como lo hago, no hay manera que yo deje de sentir lo que siento y la realidad es una sola.

Te quiero Asami Sato, tanto como Aang quiso a Katara o tal vez más, como la luna al sol, el mar a las arenas mojadas de la playa. Tanto como yo quiero ahogarme en el mar de tus ojos, y recorrer palmo a palmo tu cuerpo en un abrazo eterno. Tanto como desearía ser viento para poder tocar tu cabello negro como la noche en la que deseo ser la luna que te contempla desde el cielo oscuro, del firmamento eterno donde puedo reunirme a contemplar tu belleza.

Regresare te lo juro, volveré andando sobre mis pies para poder tomarte entre mis brazos y besarte como anhelo ahora mismo.

Korra


End file.
